


Cupcakes

by midnightdrops



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M, Just some happy Crystal Tokyo moments, UsaMamo Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrops/pseuds/midnightdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think the citizens would appreciate it if they found out their queen was faking her sickness to get out of a meeting.”<br/>“But CUPCAKES, Endymion.”</p><p>Or, how Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion believe they successfully faked their way out of a meeting for the first time. The senshi are not fooled.</p><p>Written for UsaMamo Secret Santa for purinsesu-sereniti! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello purinsesu-sereniti! I am your gifter for UsaMamo Secret Santa, and I wrote you “Crystal Tokyo happiness” :D I hope you enjoy your gift, and happy holidays! ♥

Neo-Queen Serenity had known when she took the role of the queen of the Earth that she was in for a lot of responsibility. However, neither she nor King Endymion were ready for the dull, long meetings with government officials nor the endless stream of contract after contract demanding their signed approval. Along with each contract came an additional meeting with the senshi, where they would discuss the advantages and consequences of signing said contract, much to the dislike of the short monarch.

Which is why, one bright and beautiful morning, King Endymion woke up to both the sound of birds chirping and his wife coughing constantly into her portion of the covers, clutching her stomach with every exhale.

“Serenity,” Endymion instantly sat up, reaching for her, “Are you alright?”

The queen simply shook her head, her hair masking her face as she bent forward, her grip on the blankets tightening. “I don’t think so – Endymion, I feel like I’m going to vomit—“

Endymion’s eyes widened in worry and immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning in. “Do you want me to get Mercury? I’m sure she can—“

“No, don’t bother her.” Serenity pushed her long, undone hair out of her face and pulled the covers closer to her as she leaned back onto her pillow, “I just need some bedrest.”

The king rest his hand over his wife’s forehead. “Well, you don’t seem to have a fever, and your face isn’t flushed. . .” he pressed his index and middle finger against her wrist. “Your pulse is normal, and—” Endymion immediately paused and looked down at his wife.

“Serenity.”

A pair of light blue eyes warily peered up at him, and the king leaned back on his pillow, crossing his arms. “Are you faking?”

Serenity gasped, pulling the covers closer to her shocked face. “How—Endymion, I am _insulted_ that you would even _imply—_ ”

Endymion let out a yawn, a smile immediately replacing it. “Unbelievable - Usagi Tsukino, queen of the Earth, faking a sickness so that she can get out of a meeting with a government official.”

“That’s _Neo-Queen Serenity_ to you, Mr. Rose Thrower.” Serenity huffed and turned away, throwing aside the covers with a scowl. “You don’t get it, okay? Being queen is not easy.”

“Mhm, life is _so_ hard when you have to go to meetings without cupcakes and naps.” Endymion laughed as he got out of their bed.

“Cupcakes?” Serenity perked up slightly at the mention of desserts and followed her husband out of the bed, blue eyes shining. “Endymion?”

“Mm?”

She tugged gently on his blue pajama shirt. “How about we fake it out of this meeting and then go to the kitchen for cupcakes?”

The king shook his head, opening his closet to take out his outfit for the day. “Serenity, _no.”_

“Please?” she pleaded, her lower lip trembling as she grabbed the king's hand. “Endymion, I’m _so_ tired of meetings – I don’t even know what they’re talking about half of the time!!”

Endymion grabbed a white mask and pushed it against the bridge of his nose, glancing at himself in the mirror. “That’s why we meet with the senshi.”

“I can’t concentrate during those meetings!” Serenity pouted. “Rei keeps getting angry at me during them, anyways.”

Endymion rolled his eyes again, now reaching for a clean lavender suit. “That's because you don’t pay attention. Besides, if the senshi found out we faked, we'll never hear the end of it.”

“I don't care.” Serenity plucked the mask off of her husband’s face and cast it back into his closet. “Pleaaaaase can we fake it today?”

The king sighed and ran a hand through his hair, unsure. “I don’t think the citizens would appreciate it if they found out their queen was faking her sickness to get out of a meeting.”

“But _cupcakes_ , Endymion.”

“Serenity—”

“You’ll get to drink your black coffee without Minako teasing you for it.”

A few minutes later, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus walked into the monarchs’ bedroom to find them both coughing loudly, their fists bunching up their blankets as they sniffed and sneezed. Mars raised an eyebrow at the two of them, crossing her arms.

“Mars, we’re sick.” Neo-Queen Serenity stated between fits, her expression exhausted. “It seems like you will have to conduct the meeting with the new government official without us.”

Venus frowned, concern evident on her features. “We could just postpone the meeting, if you’d like—”

“No, no!” Endymion interrupted her, waving his hands in protest, “Serenity and I just need some bedrest – we should be better by tomorrow.”

Mars squinted at the two royals, her violet eyes watching them closely. The dark-haired senshi then walked over to their bedside and placed a gloved hand on Serenity’s forehead, not taking her glare off of the blond queen. Serenity flinched slightly, knowing that the senshi of fire knew her well enough to know when she was feigning sickness, and hoped that she wouldn’t call her out on her bluff.

“Well?” Venus asked, eyebrow raised. “Should I bring in Mercury?”

“No.” Sailor Mars pulled her hand away from Serenity’s forehead. “She’s rather warm – we can continue the meeting without them.”

“Well, if _you_ , the _oh-so-clever_ Mars, said it, then it _must_ be official.” Venus gushed, grabbing the other senshi’s hand and swinging it back and forth.

Mars rolled her eyes before pointing at the royals with her free hand. “You two – stay in bed. I don’t want to see either of you wandering around.”

Endymion nodded and Serenity mock-saluted the senshi, smiling as they turned to leave. “Yes, ma’am.”

As Venus closed the bedroom door behind her, she glanced at Mars. “You knew they weren’t sick.”

Mars sighed. “We all deserve some time off, even if we don’t explicitly show it,” she crossed her arms, “They’re leading the next meeting, though - I don’t care if we have to have it while they’re blowing their noses.”

The blond senshi laughed and pecked her companion on the cheek, grinning. “So you _do_ have a soft spot.”

The dark-haired senshi rolled her eyes again and tugged Venus’ hand, a small smile on her face. “C’mon, we have to go start that meeting.”

~~~

“C’mon, Endymion – they’ll see us if we’re too loud!”

“Serenity, I doubt we’ll get caught if I’m wearing a _cape.”_

The monarch frowned and grabbed her husband’s shoulders, tugging at the buttons that held down his cape. “Your cape makes those loud fluttering noises! Take it off!”

“But--”

_“Off!”_

The king sighed. “Fine.”

After the leader and subleader of the senshi had left the royals’ bedroom, the two were getting ready for what Serenity called their “greatest scheme yet”. The short queen had put her hair up in her traditional odango hairstyle but remained in her pink nightgown, claiming that it was “more believable if we’re caught”. The monarch was now stuffing pillows under their blanket – “if they walk into our room, it’ll look like we’re sleeping!” – while Endymion was glancing out in the hallway.

Serenity tiptoed over to her husband, peering over his shoulder. “Alright - all clear?”

The king glanced around before nodding. “Yes.”

The two royals slowly closed their bedroom door behind them before moving quietly down the hall, their steps gradual. Serenity lead the way, her long pink dress trailing behind her like a train of silk, and Endymion had to constantly glance down to ensure that he didn’t step on his wife’s clothing.

 _‘And she tells me_ my cape _will get us caught.’_ Endymion thought grumpily, but continued to tiptoe silently behind the queen in the hopes of getting to drink his black coffee without judgement.

“Wait,” Serenity suddenly halted, extending her arm out in front of him, “don’t move - I think there might be someone in the kitchen.”

“That’s the cook, Serenity.”

Serenity rolled her eyes and poked her husband in the chest, glaring at him. “If we get caught, do you _honestly_ want your last words to be sarcastic?”

The kitchen door opened and two senshi walked out, both of them talking with each other before they noticed the royal couple cringing in the hopes they weren’t caught.

“Queen? King?” Sailor Neptune asked, her expression amused. “What are you two doing outside the kitchen?”

“We, uh…” Endymion gulped, at a loss for words. “W-We heard there was an emergency?”

Sailor Uranus frowned, glancing back at the door before pointing at it. “In the kitchen?”

“Yeah!” Serenity joined in, nodding enthusiastically, “In fact, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus gave us the a-ok to come and inspect what was wrong.”

Uranus’ frown deepened and opened her mouth to reply but her companion rest a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her before she turned to the monarchs.

“Alright, then, feel free to go ahead.” Neptune stepped to the side of the door, allowing them entrance. “We’ll see you both later.”

The king and queen both laughed nervously before heading in quickly, the door closing behind them. Uranus turned to Neptune, her expression puzzled.

“Didn’t Mars say that the king and queen were sick today?”

The senshi of the sea raised a delicate turquoise eyebrow, crossing her arms. “And you honestly believed that, Haruka?”

“I know Serenity would lie, but _Endymion?”_

Neptune laughed softly and took the senshi of the wind’s hand, pulling her gently. “Maybe they needed some alone time, dear.”

“Neptune--”

“Just let them be - they deserve a day with each other.”

~~~

“That was a bit _too_ easy.” Endymion said, frowning, but his wife shrugged.

“I think they believed it!” Serenity was standing starry-eyed over a tray of chocolate cupcakes which had been made for what seemed to be that night’s dinner. Small stars were decorated on top of the vanilla frosting, and strawberries were placed on the middle of each cupcake’s top. The short queen reached out to pick one out of the tray but then paused, retracted her hand, and frowned in thought.

“Serenity?” Endymion asked, glancing back at his frowning wife. He picked up his mug, trying to find the jar of coffee beans. “Something wrong?”.

“I don't know which one will be the most tastiest.”

Endymion rolled his eyes and grabbed a pack of black coffee beans, scooping some out into the coffee machine. “Just _pick one._ They're all the same.”

“I _cannot_ believe you just said that!” Serenity exclaimed, turning to dramatically clutch her chest. “King Endymion, you have just declared war against the Moon Kingdom.”

The king laughed. “We rule the _Earth_ kingdom _together_ , Serenity.”

The queen whirled back to the tray of desserts. “Yeah, but you’re powerless! The reigning power passes through _me.”_

The coffee machine let out a quiet _ding._ “You mean it _will_ pass through you.”

Serenity glanced back at her husband, eyebrow raised and cupcake in hand. “Huh?”

“The reigning power _will_ pass through you,” Endymion explained, his back turned as he poured his coffee, “It’s future tense because Small Lady hasn’t been born yet.”

The words had left the king’s mouth before he realized it and turned. The queen had flinched slightly at the name - no signs of their future child had been evident as of yet, and Endymion knew that his wife had been very anxious for their daughter’s arrival ever since the rise of Crystal Tokyo. Serenity wasn’t pregnant yet, and neither of the royals knew when she would be because of Pluto’s refusal to tell them.

The kitchen was now silent as Serenity was looking down at the tray of cupcakes, her hands by her side. Endymion wordlessly reached out and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him.

“Mamo-chan,” Serenity spoke softly and turned in his arms, resting her own around his shoulders. “What if--”

“We’ve talked about this, Usako.” Endymion murmured quietly, gently rubbing her back. “She’ll come when she’ll come. We can’t change that.”

Serenity nodded, sniffling quietly.

“Hey,” the king glanced down and gently kissed his wife’s wet cheek, smiling, “I used one of my sick days to drink my black coffee and get you to cupcakes. No crying allowed.”

Serenity let out a watery giggle and poked him gently. “You don’t get sick days, silly.”

“There’s only so many times I can pretend to be sick until Mars calls me out, Serenity.”

Serenity smiled. “You dork.”

“Ah yes, but I’m still king, _Odango.”_

The queen’s face broke into a wider grin and she stood on her toes, peppering her husband’s lips with kisses. Endymion laughed and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her forward and swinging her around gently. He noticed how she looked more like Usagi Tsukino now - normal civilian clothes and normal odango hairstyle without a crown; it made him feel like he was back in the 20th century, when he was Mamoru Chiba and his only duty was to attempt to save Sailor Moon when needed.

Damn, he missed those days.

“I get it, I get it!!” Serenity laughed loudly, interrupting his thoughts, “Endymion!! Put me down!”

Endymion stopped, eyebrow raised. “No more crying?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “No more crying.”

“See?” the king lowered her and pecked his wife’s cheek, “I _do_ have powers.”

Serenity hugged him tightly, visibly containing her laughter as she looked up at him skeptically. “Oh, really? What is it?”

Endymion shrugged. “I can make you smile regardless of the situation. No amount of cupcakes can do what I can.”

The short monarch rolled her eyes. “Shush. I came down here to get cupcakes, not hear you brag.”

“One comes with the other. Besides--”

The rest of Endymion’s argument was cut off by a chocolate cupcake hitting him in the face.


End file.
